


[Podfic] The Glint of Light on Broken Glass

by marianas



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, less AU than you'd expect, no bestiality, poignancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: The man who finally catches up to him the day after the full moon is not the man Goodnight was expecting."I should've known you were a hunter," Goodnight says, more disappointed than scared. "No ordinary man handles a knife as dexterously as you did last night, nor looks as captivating while doing so."The hunter pauses in the threshold of the room Goodnight has rented. "Are you…flirting with me?"(Prompt: Billy is a werewolf hunter who unwittingly falls for the creature he is hunting.)
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] The Glint of Light on Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glint of Light on Broken Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590045) by [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p). 



[**direct link to mp3**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/magnificent7/The%20Glint%20of%20Light%20on%20Broken%20Glass.mp3)  
**Length:** 14:07 | 2468 words 

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when I recorded this, and it shows more than I wanted it to, which is why I've been sitting on this for forever. 
> 
> Thanks to matchsticks_p for having blanket permission.


End file.
